When The Cheater Comes To Town
by I-Am-Your-Kobun
Summary: Karkat knew something was wrong from the beginning, all the signs pointed to it. But what kills Dave on the inside hurts Karkat even more inside and out. Will he ever be able to forgive his straight faced hottie?
1. I Don't Know

**Yeah, whatever. I didn't put a disclaimer on the other ones, but this time I went all out with chapters and shit. :D pretty, or should be, evident, that I, am not Andrew Hussie, nor will I ever be. Hoping to grow and be even closely (though doubtfully) as awesome as he is. So yes, merely a teenage fic writer, thank you and enjoy good people.**

Dave collapsed next to Karkat, breathless and mind lost in ecstasy. Karkat winced as he rolled over, body hurting everywhere. He was a little angry at Dave, but worried as well. And the pain in his everything didn't help.

One time? Love. Two times? Pleasure and still a sense of deep passion for one other. But three times? Something was definantly wrong. Three times in bed meant Dave wasn't at his emotional best. Before they had gotten together, he would never have been able to tell, what with his constant poker face to hide everything. But now Dave had a way to express himself, and things were becoming ever more so, apparent.

"What's wrong with you?" Dave panted a little before he answered, but his reply was far from what Karkat was looking for. "What're talking about?" Karkat rolled over, looking him straight in the eyes. "Don't answer me with a fucking question Strider. You know I know something's wrong so just answer the damn question with a straight answer." Blonde eyebrows knitted in response. "What? I can't love you? My _boyfriend_?!"

Not amusing. Not fucking amusing in the slightest. Avoiding the question wasn't helping his case. "You hurt my lips, bruised my hips, ripped up my nook like some kind of fucking earth animal and you expect me to believe you were just being a damn sadist?" Dave didn't respond and Karkat scoffed.

"What's wrong with you? Just answer me! Stop making me want to scratch your face off!" Karkat held up his claws in a semi-threatening manner. "You really want to know?" He rolled his eyes "No. I want to fall asleep and dream about my bulge." Dave was silent yet again. "Yes I want to know the fucking truth damn it." The sun had fallen further and darkness settled in the room as Dave rolled onto his back.

"I…I…" Karkat growled. "I cheated okay?" He wasn't sure how to respond. Dave had asked him out, why would he have cheated? How far had they gone? Did he love them more? Was he not homosexual anymore? Had he made the first move? Did he not love Karkat anymore? Was it okay, or normal for humans to cheat? Who had he cheated on him with?

Karkat's eyes narrowed, more dumbfounded than angry. "Why?" He couldn't tell how Dave was reacting, but all he heard was a steady "I don't know." He had to ask the rest, but Dave beat him to the asking "are you mad?" Silence, until a repeated, "I don't know." Dave looked over at him. "How far?"

They had only made out, because Dave couldn't go any further. He still loved Karkat and was still gay, but he just couldn't form the sentence that explained why he had cheated. Only that John coming onto him had been really hot and him being horny hadn't helped.

Ignoring the pain between his legs and in his hips, Karkat pulled on his clothes and marched to John's possible location. When he saw the brunette sitting down on the couch, he approached him, trying not to pose a threat, doubting John would ever see him as such.

**OMFG. I nearly had a typo at the disclaimer. That is sad. Good thing all of this is pretyped in word, am I right? Highfive if you enjoyed, if not, there's a buncha other stories you would probably rather be reading. :P**


	2. That Bastard

"John." He looked up from his book. "Yeah Kar?" Looking around Karkat was grateful no one was around or coming. He subtly licked his lips, unnoticed by John, which left a burning sensation. Nothing he hadn't handled before. He took the book from his friends lap and threw it acrossed the room. "Wha- Hey!"

When John went to stand up, Karkat's firm, but small hand pushed him back down. Then, the small troll proceeded to crawl into his lap and kiss him, not roughly for his own sake, but with decent force. John tried to push him away, reaching to no avail. His head was held in place by the hands of his friend.

Instantly at the touch of him, the teen had tensed up, freaking out and pushing Karkat away to no avail. When Karkat pulled away John shouted "What the hell?! Get off of me!" Pushing the troll off and onto his ass.

Blushing, and enraged, Karkat stood up, hands balled into fists. "No! You made out with _my _Strider and I have to make it right!" John looked at him, tearing up a little, and faced scrunched up in an angry and confused way. "Why would I kiss my best friend?! I don't even like him like that!"

A sour expression and furrowed eyebrows was the first part of the response he received from Karkat. "He fucking lied to me! Like some kind of dipshit ignoramus! He told me you kissed him and he couldn't fuck you so he tore me up and he lied to me dammit!"

John looked hurt, but had a caring, knowing expression on his face. "That was Terezi. I saw them… I can't believe he told you I did it. Should I go with you? Or-" Karkat stormed away "No. You don't want to see how bad his ass is going to get kicked!"

The door to the bedroom flew open to a space empty of human presence. "Strider you fuckass, where in the name of nooks did you run off to?!" He caught sight of a note on the bed.

_Sorry kitkat _

_I know you know I lied and I suck bulges literally I still love you I didn't lie about that but I know you used to like her before I seduced you with my ultra kickass charms and yeah im knee deep in this bitch now but ill be back tonight so you can kick my ass just like you want to _

_your shitdick dave _

He crumbled the note in his hand and threw it against the wall. Yes, first time Dave had ever put his ironic coolness aside to apologize, but so far, everything today had just been plain wrong. "Damn it…"

Karkat hated the bed, but this time, he put aside his hatred and anger, to throw himself on it, and dig deep under the pillows. Dave had said tonight, but it was still nighttime. "Dumbass…you fucking dumbass, Strider." The tears were just there, he fought them back. This was no time to cry. For some wimp maybe, but not for him.

Whenever he woke up, he'd go back to sleep, not wanting to deal with the massive shitstorm around him. All Karkat really wanted was for his Strider to come back so they could settle the fight. The idea of how it was going to be solved was already known to him, and now all that was left was to wait.


	3. Shit

There was a knock on the door and reluctantly, he opened the door. John looked at him with his big blue eyes, but his smile was missing. Normally it only served to make Karkat want to slap him, but now he could swear, he would have cut off his hand for that smile, and hence why the door was slammed in the boy's face. Without that smile, he was useless to Karkat.

Walking back to the bed, he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. The fan slowly revolving in an unending circle. _Whir, whir, whir, whir, buzz, whir, whir, whir, buzz. _He growled and punched the bed. That sound was a pain in the ass. Dim light shown through the shades and he thanks god for that much progress in the day.

It was another half hour of whirring and buzzing and silence before the door slowly opened. "Kitkat?" Karkat rolled over and uncovered his face. "I'm not mad anymore." Dave took a step further into the room, door swinging shut behind him. "That's what I hoped, but I thought you would be." Karkat sat up and a loud crack came from his back "Shit…"

Dave actually winced at the sound. "Sounds like it hurt." Sliding off Karkat walked over to Dave. "Not as much as you doing me three times in three different ways in one night. And you cheating one me." He slapped Dave plain across the face. "Fair enough." He didn't rub it or anything, taking the pain like a man. If he was going to cheat, he was going to take the punishment.

"No it's not. You deserve much worse, I'm just not going to do that to you." He wrapped him arms around his beloved blonde, happy when Dave hugged him back, no matter how awkward a hug it was. "Best girlfriend ever." Karkat rolled his eyes "Yeah. I can still kick you where it hurts. Right in the human bulge." Dave chuckled, chin rested on Karkat's head. "I'd still deserve it."

He was going to kiss him, when he felt Karkat's hands meet his lips. "Oh fuck no, don't kiss me. My lips still hurt from last night. And kissing Egbert didn't help. They burn." Dave hugged him again, the hug becoming more loving and less odd as they went on. "Awww, poor Karkitty. Can't take the force of my love."

Karkat pulled out "That was _not _love, That was you trying to fix how much of a fuckup you are by hurting the crap out of me with your 'love'." Then it hit Dave. "Wait…you kissed my best friend?" Karkat was silent. "You made out with a girl I used to flush for." Dave silently prayed he would explain.

"Look, you said he kissed you and you felt all shitty for it, so I had to make it right. I kissed him thinking you did, and I thought it would balance everything out." Dave took his boyfriend by the hand and led him to the bed, falling onto his back, he pulled Karkat on top of him.

"Hoh… shit…you're better than the bed." For a skinny guy, he sure was soft, and fairly squishy too. Dave hugged him close from the lower part of his back. "I suck." Karkat nuzzled into his head into his lover's neck. "Yeah, you do."

Dave's chest rose as he inhaled and slowly fell with his exhale. "I told her about us. She said she was sorry and she let me leave. But the whole time I thought of you. It wasn't even Terezi I was kissing…" He stopped. Frozen with feels. "You did?" Dave nodded. For awhile they sat there cuddling, silence they actually enjoyed and with Dave there, the fan's sound was barely audible.

Karkat whimpered as Dave lifted him off and set him beside him on the bed. "What?" Dave swiftly got off the bed in one move and walked over to the restroom door. "Sorry Karkitty, but daddy's got to pee and you can't come."

He opened it and turned on his heel "Oh yeah, and Karkat?" the troll replied with a simple, "Hmm?" Dave smirked at the childish looking troll. "Buckets." Then he slammed the door shut behind him and laughed. Karkat sat up "Oh god dammit!"


End file.
